


Royal Daughter

by JrBenson



Series: Wonder Woman: Their Lives [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrBenson/pseuds/JrBenson
Summary: Sometimes, its hard being the daughter of superhero's...its harder falling in love while your the daughter of superhero's...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Finding You. I just felt bad for Io and I wanted to try to get the chance to flesh her character out more since she's barely mentioned in the comics or in Finding You.
> 
> Thank you to Semikinon, dark_prince31, Lunaerza. You all made me smile. 
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> I own nothing but my fabulous imagination.

The years since Diana and Arizona had left the island saw the Amazon nation flourish. A new government had soon been established, much to the dismay of its new ruler – _Archon_ Philippus. She quickly appointed Alindra and Artemis as _Head of Security_ and _Polemarch_ respectively.

Both the former Queen and Goddess of Wisdom fell into domestic bliss. The two would often tease their respective spouses of finally receiving the much needed rest they've both longed for. Philippus would just arch an eyebrow as a playful smirk was seen on Alindra's face.

Yes, life on the island had returned to 'normal'. Even Artemis seemed to find some sort of balance although there was still a long way to go for her. She could always be seen going off world, visiting Diana and Arizona and of course little Epione.

Io seemed to be the only one not feeling the after effects of this new feeling. She remained, as she did before, a loner. She got up in the mornings, went to work, and then went home in the evenings. Alone. She did not need the trappings of companionship as others craved. Yes, she missed Diana, but Io felt she had no right of thinking of her any longer. Not since Diana had found Arizona.

Sighing loudly, Io picked up her mallet with one hand and viciously shoved her mask on with the other. She had been feeling this way more often than not. She truly did not care for these… _feelings_ of companionship and longing. She preferred her solitary life just the way it is.

The one thing she did crave was-

"IO!"

The blacksmith jumped at her name being called but then quickly relaxed as she lifted her mask. A bright smile transformed her face. She put down her mallet and took off her mask and gloves. Lowering herself and spreading her arms wide, she waited for the sweetest embrace to engulf her.

5 ½ year old Epione ran as fast as she could and jumped into strong waiting arms. Io laughed as she caught the young princess and spun her around. She craved for these moments with the little girl.

"Hi Io! Whatcha doin?" The little girl asked as Io stopped spinning them around. Epione always had that mischievous twinkle in her eye but like the woman she was named for, had a great depth of compassion.

"Hello little princess. I was just working," Io replied and motioned with her head at the work bench.

"Are you making something for me? I _really_ like all the stuff you make," Epione said sweetly. Io threw her head back and laughed. Epione knew how to play at your heart strings to get what she wanted.

"Oh really? And what makes you think I was creating something for you?" Io asked playfully. She adjusted the little girl onto her hip as she went farther into her workshop. Io cleared a spot on her work table and dusted the dirt off of it to place Epione there.

Epione pursed her lips together as she sighed loudly. Epione gave Io an _'are you kidding me'_ look. Io could not resist anymore and placed a loving kiss on the child's forehead.

"Now, now little princess. None of that please. Your parents taught you better than that," Io chided gently. Io knew that the amazons spoiled the princess often, letting her get away with minor things. But sometimes you just had to put their foot down.

Epione knew she smudged the line a little bit and had enough manners to look chastised. Chin to chest, Epione mumbled an apology. Io crooked a finger under the girl's chin and lifted her head gently.

"Thank you. Apology accepted."

Epione looked so forlorn that Io smiled once more and wrapped her arms around the little girl; smothering her with kisses. The little princess began to laugh and squirm as Io picked her up once more, smattering kisses all over her face.

Io finally took pity and stopped, smiling brightly at the little girl. Epione in return wrapped her arms tight around Io's neck.

"I love you Io!" Epione stated gleefully. Io felt her heart expand at the words.

"I love you too, little princess."

The pair headed out of the workshop in search of adventure.

* * *

 

"Epione!"

Diana stood at the top of the stairs as she pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. She was disappointed that her daughter disobeyed her…again.

"I thought we spoke about this before we left home."

Io gently placed the little girl on her feet. Dutifully, Epione walked up to her mother and looked up.

"Yes mother. But I only wanted to see Io," Epione explained quietly.

"Princess, it was my fault. I lost track of time and-" Io stopped as Diana shook her head.

"Io…you spoil her too much. I thought Arizona was bad but you…" Diana trailed with a shake of her head.

"But mother, I just wanted to see Io. I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I asked mommy if it was alright. She said yes," Epione said with her hands by her sides. Diana sighed.

"Alright. But next time, please speak with me first before you run off like that. I _do_ worry about you," Diana said gently as she knelt down until she was eye level with her daughter.

"You're not angry with mommy, are you?" Epione asked with a troubled expression on her face. Diana smiled at her.

"No honey, I'm not. I _am_ a little disappointed that you went to mommy when we spoke about you not running off without discussing it with the _both of us_ first."

Epione lowered her head as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry," Epione mumbled. Io placed a loving hand on the little girl's shoulder. Diana sighed. She didn't like being the 'bad guy' or being upset with her daughter.

"Sweetheart, I'm not upset with you. I'm just disappointed in your actions. I love you. Please go look for grandma – I believe she would like your company as well."

Standing to the side, Diana and Io watched as Epione walked towards the palace, her shoulders slightly hunched.

"Was that necessary? " Io asked once the girl was out of ear shot.

"Io…please. She's been doing this since the moment she could walk. She needs to learn that running off without a word to anyone is dangerous. Arizona and I have already aged considerably the last few outings we've had," Diana explains as she motion's for Io to follow her.

Io nods in agreement as she follows silently. She is just not sure Diana handled the situation well. Diana seems to pick up on Io's reservations.

"You don't seem to agree with how I handled that?"

Io stopped walking and turned to face Diana. She thought for a moment before she spoke.

"She will learn in her own way what is right and what is wrong. But she is still just a _child_ Diana. She is curious, smart, expressive, and compassionate and yes, mischievous-" Io stopped when she noticed Diana smirking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Io felt her cheeks burn.

"You've given this much thought," Diana stated.

"Well…yes. She is very much like you were Diana. You would always run off and give your mother and Philippus heart attacks. You would be so busy climbing trees all day, you would forget your studies," Io replied. She probably overstepped but she adored Epione since the moment she was conceived.

Diana was silent for a moment. She studied Io for a moment.

"You're right. I was very much like Epione _but_ I lived on the island for much of my life. There was no danger here. Unlike New York, where there are shadows that lurk around every corner. The world out there is a very different place then the island, Io."

Io pursed her lips, biting her tongue to keep from suggesting they move back to the island. Sighing, Io decided to just let it go.

"You're right Diana. I'm sorry," Io offered. She turned on her heel to head back to her workshop when Diana stopped her.

"You are coming for dinner, aren't you? Epione will be very disappointed if her favorite person isn't there sitting next to her."

Io turned around, a smile already in place.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

 

"…then we painted it and stuck it up on the wall," Epione finished with a mouthful of food still in her mouth. Io smiled as Diana frowned. Arizona cleared her throat and playfully winked at her daughter.

Epione blushed as her eyes darted to her mother. She quickly chewed and swallowed any remaining food that was still in her mouth before she mumbled an apology. Io rested her hand on the back of Epione and rubbed gently. The little girl looked up and Io gave her the warmest smiles.

"I see. Is there any chance that I may get a copy of your painting? I admit, my walls are quite bare," Io requested lovingly. She smiled as she watched Epione's eyes light up.

"Sure! I'll make one just for you Io! It'll be so beautiful!"

Diana and Arizona smiled as Hippolyta, Philippus, Athena and Alindra all laughed at the little girl's eagerness.

"Thank you." Io leant over and placed a gentle kiss on the little princess' head. "I look forward to seeing it."

Arizona studied the two for a moment longer then shook her head. She thought she had seen something pass between the two but she was just being over protective of her little girl.

It was nothing…

* * *

"You do realize that it's your bedtime princess," Io stated. Epione had insisted right after dinner that she start on her painting. Before long, it was getting dark.

Io had tried everything, but the little princess knew exactly what the blacksmith was doing.

"Yes. And I am not tired yet. Besides I'm almost finished," Epione replied not looking from her easel. Io sighed as she just sat back and watched the little girl.

After a moment, Io felt another presence nearby. Sighing, Io stood and greeted the new visitor.

"Artemis."

"Io."

The two stood in awkward silence. Artemis huffed and rolled her eyes. Io stood aside and let Artemis pass.

"Princess, do you realize what time it is?" Artemis stated; her hands on her hips. From where she was siting, Epione turned her head and glanced over at Io. She gave her friend a small smile as if sharing a quiet joke.

Io returned the smile and shook her head slightly. Artemis watched the pair and sighed loudly.

"I would appreciate it if you two can cut that out!" then turning to the little princess, Artemis held her hand out. "Princess."

"Alright. I'm finished anyways." Epione got up and washed and dried her hands while Io gathered the paints and paint brushes.

Epione walked over to Io and held her hands up expectantly. Io smiled and lifted the little girl into her arms. Epione automatically wrapped her arms around Io's neck and gently squeezed.

"Goodnight Io."

Epione placed a kiss against Io's check as Io gave a loving squeeze.

"Goodnight princess. See you tomorrow."

Io gently placed the girl on her feet. Epione then turned and gave Artemis a look and walked passed her.

"She may be named after my wife, but she is too much like her mother," Artemis said before leaving Io alone.

Io smiled then turning to the painting, she stopped in her tracks. She picked up the artwork carefully as she placed it on the table to dry.

Staring down at it, Io felt a tear in the corner of her eye. Epione had painted herself and Io together in front of a large palace. The two stick figures' hands were joined together.

And between them a smaller figure of a child.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't know where this was gonna go. Muse took the reins and ran. Blame muse for the unexpected turn.

The years passed quickly. Epione was growing more and more curious about everything. Questions would be popping out her every second. And at 9 years of age, she was determined to get those answers.

As always, Io was there to answer _most_ of those questions.

"…so, how come?" Epione asked as Io hoisted her up out of the ocean. The two had decided, after getting permission from both of Epione's parents, to take a well-deserved swim. On the way to the beach, Epione had begun her innocent cross-examination.

"Hmmm?" Io had purposely avoided answering this particular question for months. Grabbing a towel, Io quickly dried off Epione then wrapped her in the warm towel. She then dried herself off and quickly dressed in her usual garb.

Io smiled as she heard a frustrated sigh. Epione didn't like being toyed with.

"Why aren't you married yet?" the little princess stated. Io did not want to answer so instead, guided Epione up along the beach.

Sniffing the air, Io smiled.

"Lunch is almost ready. We better hurry if we want to get anything to eat," Io said as she reached out and gently guided Epione.

"I'm still gonna ask you, ya know?" Epione stated with such determination, Io had to discreetly cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I'm sure you will, Little Miss," Io replied with a loving smile on her face. Epione just sighed dramatically and followed the older woman into the palace grounds.

"How come you won't answer?" Epione questioned. Io turned to the little girl and smiled gently. She scooped her up in strong arms and held her close.

"Because that is not for your young mind to know," Io replied as she gently tapped the tip of Epione's nose with a finger.

Epione sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

" _Fine."_

Io grinned and deposited the little princess in her room. There, the princess' house maid smiled her thanks and led the princess farther into the room to get ready for their lunch with the Queen.

"I will return for the princess shortly," Io informed the other amazon who nodded in reply.

With a wave, Io turned to leave when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Epione running towards her; her arms open wide. Io smiled brightly and lowered herself enough to catch the little girl effortlessly and wrapped her arms around her.

"I will be back. I promise," Io whispered softly. Epione nodded against Io's neck. Giving a quick squeeze, Epione pulled back.

"Love you Io!"

Io laughed and placed a gentle kiss on Epione's cheek the set her down once more.

"I love you too, princess."

And with that, Epione ran back to the waiting amazon.

* * *

"We saw all these cool fishies! I even held my breath under water for 10 whole seconds!" Epione said with excited eyes. The former Queen sat enthralled as her granddaughter re-enacted her entire outing with Io.

"Oh my! 10 whole seconds? That is quite an achievement, little wing. Weren't you scared?" Hippolyta asked. She was always charmed by her granddaughter's stories. No matter how exaggerated they might be.

Diana, Arizona and Philippus sat around, laughing with the little girl. Athena and Alindra sat next to the little princess and looked on adoringly. Athena's hand rested lovingly over Alindra's slight bump.

Epione nodded.

"I was a little bit scared. At first only. But I felt safe when Io was beside me."

Io just sat on the other side of Epione and tried not to look completely embarrassed. Diana glanced over to her friend and smiled. Io could feel her cheeks burning.

"Ah…yes. Io is quite the protector, isn't she?"

All eyes turned to Io. She just wanted to sink into a whole somewhere.

"Yup. She is the greatest protector ever," Epione said with conviction. Io felt such pride at such simple words. Hippolyta smiled knowingly.

"Ok Bunny. It's time to get cleaned up and ready for bed," Arizona said as she got up to take her daughter.

"I want Io to do it!" Epione demanded. Diana sighed loudly. "Please," Epione added sheepishly. Her mother gave her a look but nodded anyways. Epione bounced out of her seat and practically pulled Io out of her chair.

The women at the table laughed at the pair. Io would willingly go anywhere the little princess wanted to go.

Io could feel her laughter bubbling through her as she let Epione drag her to her sleeping chambers. Soon, the little girl would grow up and Io knew that she would have to let Epione go.

But until then, Io would enjoy every moment she had.

* * *

4 years have passed and Epione is still the ever inquisitive young lady she has always been. The teenager was full of questions about everything. She enjoyed spending her time between the rebuilt libraries, the newly built infirmary and of course, at Io's brand new blacksmith shop.

Epione walked with purpose as she weaved her way through the busy streets of Themyscira. It was summer time and school had finally let out. Her parents were schedule to meet her on the island as soon as whatever mission they were on had been dealt with.

The teenager was going to enjoy every second of freedom she had before her parents came. Epione sighed. Ever since she turned thirteen her parents had been pushing her to join them whenever they were on call at Watchtower, especially her mother. She knew her mother was 'grooming' her to take her place when the time came.

It wasn't that Epione didn't want to become the next Wonder Woman; she just had a different path she wanted to take.

Sighing, Epione continued heading for Io's shop. She smiled as she remembered how determined she was at getting Io to concede and open her own shop…

_Epione jumped around._

" _Io! It would be so cool if you did!" Io sighed and shook her head. She had a hard time trying to hide her smile. Epione's excitement was infectious._

" _Little Miss, what would be the reason, aside from being…'cool', that I should have my own shop?"_

_12 year old Epione just rolled her eyes exasperatedly at her friend._

" _People will know who you are!"_

" _They already know who I am," Io stated logically._

" _And it'll get you out of that cave you call a workshop."_

_Io opened her mouth to reply but found she did not have a reasonable answer to that. Epione smiled in triumph and crossed her arms. She gave Io a smug smile._

" _Little Miss, I still don't know…"_

" _I'll talk with grandmother. She'll see that I'm right!"_

Epione had spoken with her grandmother that night at dinner. Although her mother was not thrilled at the thought of her daughter's every whim being granted, Hippolyta had no qualms of granting her only grandchild her every wish.

It had taken a few months to build the small building, but once it was done, Epione could see how excited Io was. The older woman would always try and hide it, but Epione could see just how happy it made her.

Nearing the building, Epione could hear the familiar sounds of metal being hammered out. Smiling brightly, the teenager picked up her pace and hurried through the front as if she had ownership.

Seeing who entered her shop, Io immediately stopped what she was doing and quickly wiped her hands on her apron.

"Epione!"

The young girl ran and threw her arms around Io's sturdy frame.

"Little Miss, careful. I'm covered in filth. You'll get dirty…"

Epione didn't care one bit. Her arms would always welcome Io in any way shape or form. Epione adored the often brooding black smith.

Despite the warning, Epione had her arms locked around Io's neck and was in no hurry of letting go. Io sighed and wrapped her arms around the young girl. If she were honest with herself, she enjoyed Epione's company.

When Io let go and was about to step back, Epione grabbed the older woman's face and planted a big kiss on her cheek. Io felt her cheeks burn.

Finally stepping back, Epione grinned.

"What are you doing here princess?" Io said trying to sound upset, but failing miserably. Epione shrugged and smiled at her friend.

"Hello to you to," Epione grinned as Io gave her a look. "I came to spend time with my favorite person. I haven't seen you in months. Besides, I know you've missed me too," she said with confidence.

Io didn't bother trying to deny it.

"That's beside the point, princess. You should check in with your grandparents. I'm sure they're looking forward to spending time with you too."

Epione huffed in a way a teenager only can.

"They're not my favorite people to be with," Epione said slyly.

"Epione!" Io said exasperatedly. She placed her hands on her hips for added effect.

"Fine! I'm sorry!" Epione said as she threw her hands up. Io pursed her lips together and glared at the young girl.

"Ugh! Ok, ok…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just like spending more time with you, that's all."

Io studied Epione for a moment. She looked more and more like Diana every day, it was almost unnerving. But the girl's appearance wasn't the only thing changing.

"I appreciate the sentiment. But your top priorities are your grandparents while you are here. You listen to them until you're parents arrive."

Epione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You sound like mother," Epione spat the last word out. Io pursed her lips together and copied Epione's stance.

"And cut the attitude, young lady. You're parents love you. They just want the best for you."

Epione snorted at that.

"They have a funny way of showing it. Epione don't do that! Epione sit up straighter, Epione don't go there…don't do this, don't say that...it never ends!"

Epione was almost screaming.

"All I wanted was a little bit of freedom from that. But I guess you're just like them too!" Epione turned on her heel and was about to march out the door when Io grabbed her arm. She pulled her back and wrapped her arms around the young teen.

"I love spending my time with you as well, Little Miss. I promise to spend as much time with you _after_ you see your grandparents. They've missed you so much these last few months. I will come for dinner and afterwards…we can do whatever you like."

Io kissed the top of Epione's head. The teen wrapped her arms around Io's waist and squeezed.

"Ok," Epione replied quietly. Pulling away, Epione wiped at her eyes. She waved goodbye and headed out the door towards the palace.

Io watched her go. She hated getting upset with Epione. She had such a wonderful spirit, one that couldn't be contained. And that's what Io loved about her. She frowned after a moment. She would have to speak with Diana and Arizona.

Shaking her head, Io went back to work. She wanted to get this done before dinner.

* * *

"That's not what I'm saying! You're just being a little…too pushy…"

Diana glared at her wife. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's exactly what you're saying! I'm being a bully! Is it wrong of me to want _my_ daughter to be a part of this?!" Diana waved her arms around their quarters on the Watchtower.

" _Our_ daughter Diana-"

"Don't you _DARE!_ " Diana roared.

"She's my kid too! I have a say on how she should be raised too Diana!"

Diana threw her hands up as she started to pace the floor.

"I want _our_ daughter to be happy Diana. You keep pushing her and she's not going to want to be anywhere near us let alone join us here-where are you going? Don't walk away from this! We're not done! Diana? … DIANA!"

Arizona yelled at Diana's receding back. She was fuming. The both of them had been having this argument since Epione could walk. Arizona gave a low growl as she marched out of their quarters and followed Diana.

Just as Arizona rounded a corner and almost caught up with her wife, a strong hand to the chest stopped her.

"Get out of the way Bruce," Arizona demanded. Bruce in his 'uniform' shook his head.

"Let her cool off first. I'll keep an eye out for her."

"She's _my_ wife. Back off!"

"No."

Arizona could feel her face flush with anger. Shoving Bruce's hand away, she stood toe to toe with the capped crusader.

"Move."

"No."

Arizona had enough and moved to the side to walk past him. Bruce grabbed her arm to keep Arizona from going anywhere.

"You wouldn't last a second against her."

Arizona laughed but there was nothing joyous about it.

"I've had worse."

Bruce was silent for a moment.

"Let me talk to her. Make her see reason. And you both need to cool off," Bruce offered quietly.

Arizona didn't want Bruce anywhere near Diana. She had known that Bruce once had a _'thing'_ for her wife.

"She married _me_ , Bruce. Remember that," she said with a snarl. She yanked her arm away and marched back to her quarters.

Bruce sighed and shook his head. Yes, he once had feelings for Diana but she had made it clear that he was not her type. Since then, he has wanted nothing more than Diana's happiness…as her friend.

Without looking over his shoulder, he motioned for Barry to come closer.

"Make sure she doesn't leave her quarters. Not until I'm done speaking with Diana."

Barry had to stifle a groan.

"Sure…give me the hard job," he mumbled as he made his way down the hall.

Bruce shook his head.

This was going to be painful…

* * *

"I hear them arguing all the time," Epione says softly.

As promised, Io had taken the princess down to the beach. She was expecting the vibrant young girl she had seen earlier in the day. Instead, she found a very restrained Epione, on the verge of tears.

"How long has this been going on?" Io asked as she tucked the girl closer to her. Her heart broke for Epione.

Shrugging, Epione quickly wiped at her tears.

"Don't know…a few years…"

Epione buried her face against the side of Io's breast. She inhaled the scent she's come so accustomed to. The smell reminds her of what being safe feels like. She felt Io gather her closer.

"Why did you not say anything?" Io kept her voice soft as to not upset Epione any further.

"I…I don't know. They always acted like I didn't hear anything. I guess they didn't want me to know. So I pretended not to. I didn't want them to be more upset with me."

Io heard the tears in Epione's voice. And her heart broke all over again. She couldn't stand to see Epione like this.

"I don't think they are upset with you. You are a wonderful, smart, funny-"

"It is about me! I hear them arguing about me! Mother wants me to become like her…but mom…she won't allow it. They never stop arguing!"

Epione pushes herself away from her friend and looks out at the sea. She can feel her tears spill down her cheeks and violently wipes them away.

"Do your grandparents know?" Io asked softly. She placed a hand at the small of Epione's back, gently rubbing it in comfort. She felt the teen shrug.

"If they did, they aren't saying anything."

The pair sat quietly, both lost in their own worlds. Epione was the first to break their comfortable silence.

"Why can't I make them happy?" Epione asked quietly. Io watched her, the way her shoulders slumped, as if finally accepting defeat. Io had never felt so much anger as she felt towards Diana and Arizona in that very moment.

She would have to speak with them. Make them realize what they were doing to their daughter. But right now, Epione needed her strength. Io vowed to offer the young princess every ounce of strength she had and then some.

Wrapping her arms around the young girl, Io pressed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"You do, little miss. Very much. Your parents…their judgement is clouded, but believe me, you make them truly happy."

Io gave a final squeeze before she felt Epione pull away. She looked away as the teen wiped her eyes.

"Thanks," Epione said softly.

"For what?"

Epione, out of instinct, laced her fingers with Io's.

"For saying that. You didn't have to."

Io was quiet for a moment.

"No I didn't. But it is the truth." After several minutes of silence, Epione yawned, her hand covering her mouth as she did. Io smiled gently at the girl.

"It's getting late. We should head back." She waited for Epione to refuse but when it didn't come, Io knew how exhausted the girl must have been. Without another word, Io scooped Epione in her arms.

Epione gasped in surprise but instinctively wrapped her arms around Io's neck and laid her head on a strong shoulder. Epione felt her eyes drift close.

Io glanced down and noticed Epione had fallen asleep. She held the girl closer as if to give whatever comfort she had to the teen.

Soon, Io gently laid Epione on her bed and pulled the covers over the sleeping form. Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, Io watched Epione sleep.

Reaching out slowly, Io carefully brushed the hair that fell over Epione's forehead and gently placed a kiss there.

"I will protect your heart from pain little miss. I promise you that," Io said softly. Then carefully rising, Io glanced at Epione one last time before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

Bruce rolled then side stepped a vicious kick and jab. He had been at this for hours. He was in top physical shape but going almost 15 rounds with an angry amazon was almost his undoing.

Diana didn't even look slightly winded as she charged for Bruce's mid-section. Fortunately for Diana, she found her target. Unfortunately for Bruce, he wasn't quick enough.

With a loud grunt, Bruce clenched his teeth to keep from crying out.

"Diana. Stop!" Bruce tapped the mat several times before Diana heard. She shook her head and gingerly rolled off her friend.

"Sorry…," Diana mumbled as she got up. She turned and held a hand out to Bruce, who took it graciously. Bruce nodded in thanks.

"Want to talk about it?" He said a little out of breath. Diana inhaled sharply. "Don't let this sit between the two of you, Diana. You're both better then this."

As he spoke, Bruce began removing his cowl. He tossed it to the side and ran a hand through his damp hair leaving him with a Mohawk.

"Diana?" He implored when he didn't get an answer. Diana pinched the bridge of nose and silently counted to three.

"We've already discussed that Epione would live here. With the both of us…"

"That's…logical. But this is no place for a child to grow up, Diana. You know better than that." Bruce didn't flinch when Diana fixed him with a glare.

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

After a tense moment, Diana felt her shoulders sag.

"I want her to…I…I want this to be hers," Diana said as she motioned to her outfit. She knew she didn't need to say anymore. Bruce was a smart man.

Bruce studied his friend before replying.

"The more you push them, the farther away they'll go."

And with that, Bruce went to pick up his mask and quietly made his way out of the training room. Diana was left with the knowledge that she was slowly driving a wedge between, not just her daughter, but her wife as well.

Diana looked skywards and closed her eyes.

"Hera…give me strength…," Diana whispered. She needed to correct her mistakes before it was too late.

* * *

Barry had a hard time keeping still most days. But this was excruciating. He sat, blocking the door to his friend's quarters, desperately trying to fight the urge to bolt.

So the two of them just sat in silence for almost an hour.

Arizona had no problem with it, Barry on the other hand…

"So…you watch that game last night?" Barry asked trying to break the ever growing tension. Arizona didn't say anything.

Barry chewed his bottom lip, his knee beginning to bounce uncontrollably.

"Saw that movie…the one with that fake superhero's and stuff…I mean, if you wanna call 'em that…"

Berry trailed off as Arizona pinned him with a glare. Barry swallowed nervously as he fell silent once more.

Just then the door swooshed open and Barry almost relived himself on the spot.

"Hey Diana! Uh…are you supposed to be in here?" He looked from Diana to Arizona nervously.

"Why shouldn't I be here? I live here," Diana replied, her attempt at a joke falling on deaf ears. Arizona's ears perked up at the last bit, her arms crossing themselves over her chest.

Barry begun to sweat.

"Um…ok…," he said weakly. Someone cleared their throat and all three looked at who the new visitor was.

Bruce motioned for Barry to leave as he looked directly at Diana before giving a brief nod to Arizona.

Barry moaned in relief and ran out of the room before anyone changed their minds.

With their visitor's gone, Diana and Arizona were left, staring at each other.

After a few tense minutes, Diana couldn't stand the silence and opened her mouth to apologize.

"I don't want to hear it, Diana," Arizona said as she threw a hand up and turned and walked away.

This only infuriated Diana.

"Then what is it you want me to say!" She almost screamed. Arizona whirled around and marched back and stood nose to nose with Diana.

"Nothing! Just don't say ANYTHING!"

Diana narrowed her eyes and before either of them knew what was happening, Diana shoved her wife away. Caught by surprise, Arizona stumbled a bit but years of being married to an Amazon warrior honed Arizona's skills.

She quickly recovered but didn't make a move to come forward.

"Why can't you just let her be Diana? Jesus Christ! She's only thirteen…," Arizona argued.

"I began training much younger. She doesn't know what it is she wants yet. That's why I want her to do this. I want her to be here!"

"My point exactly! She doesn't know what she wants! Did you know what you wanted when you were thirteen? You used to tell me that you felt smothered when you're mother would do the same to you," Arizona countered.

"If she stays here, she will be safe. And I will be able to train her better-"

"For what! She doesn't want to be here! Diana, haven't you been listening at all?"

"I have obligations! I may not be royalty any longer but I am still responsible to teach my daughter the Amazon way. There aren't many of us left. I have to teach her!"

Diana knew she had overstepped when Arizona's eyes turned hard.

" _OUR DAUGHTER_!" Arizona roared. She took a moment calm down before she walked over to her wife.

"So what the _hell_ am I? Did you just marry me so you could breed me?" Arizona spat. She knew that it was uncalled for, but she wanted to make Diana hurt a little bit. She knew she struck a nerve when Diana paled.

Without warning, Diana raised her hand and swung hard. The resounding crack was the only thing heard in the room. Arizona's head snapped to the side as Diana's eyes widened in shock.

Diana looked down at her hand then back up to Arizona's face.

"Arizona…I'm sor-" Diana didn't finish. Arizona moved away quickly as she grabbed her jacket.

"I have to go. I'm on call."

And with that, she left.

Diana stared at the door for endless minutes. She felt herself sink into a chair. She lifted her hand and stared down at it until her vision became blurred.

_How did we get here?_ Diana thought. The last few years, all they did was argue. They spent less and less time being married and instead spent more time pushing each other's buttons. This wasn't how she envisioned their lives would be.

Diana knew that something had to give eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for warnings

_One week later…_

As the pair materialized, Hippolyta immediately knew something was wrong. Not to say that the darkening bruise on her daughter in-law's cheek was a sure sign, but the energy around the two was…stale.

Yes, Arizona and Diana had their fair share of arguments over the past few years but this time…it left Hippolyta cold and so very sad.

Before she could say anything, Diana smiled and Hippolyta opened her arms. Diana rushed forward and felt her mother's warm embrace engulf her. Hippolyta felt the struggle and the pain that invaded her daughter's heart. The matriarch pulled back and looked at her daughter silently.

She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Arizona brushed passed them and held her arms out.

"MOM!" Epione jumped into her mom's arms and squealed as she was lifted off her feet and spun around. Arizona laughed as she heard the laughter in her daughter's voice.

Arizona placed her daughter back down after a moment. Epione's eyes widened as she gasped as she saw the bruise on her mom's face.

"What happened?!" She reached out to touch it but Arizona quickly held on to prying fingers and kissed the tips.

"Nothing to worry about, Bunny. Just a little turbulence," Arizona said with a wink. Epione's brows knotted. She knew something was wrong. She didn't like the way her mom's eyes hid something from her.

Arizona saw that her daughter was still worried. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tight.

"Go hug your mother," Arizona whispered in her ear. She pulled back and pointedly looked at Epione. The girl nodded and timidly went to her mother and gave a quick hug.

"Hello mother," Epione mumbled quietly.

Hippolyta stared at Diana then to Arizona. She sighed internally. She was saved from her internal musings when she heard Diana speak.

"Have you been behaving, little one?" Diana asked gently. She ran a loving hand through her daughter's hair.

Epione's shoulders slumped ever so slightly at the question. Hippolyta placed her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders and gave an encouraging squeeze.

"Of course she has. She is always a delight to have around. Isn't that right dear?" Hippolyta smiled as she looked down at Epione. The girl gave her a small smile and nodded.

Arizona cleared her throat and made her way to their bags.

"I'll take these to the room."

"Can I help?"

Arizona turned to her daughter and smiled.

"Sure Bunny," Arizona said quietly. Epione smiled brightly and quickly held on to her momma's hand.

As the pair left, Diana felt the weight of the room grow heavy. Sighing loudly, she turned to her mother. Before she could say anything, Hippolyta wrapped her daughter tightly in her arms.

Diana felt her eyes water as she continued to hold onto her mother. After a moment Hippolyta released Diana and held her at arms' length.

"I'm assuming that nasty bruise was from you?"

Diana didn't say anything as she nodded. Her tears fell as she waited for her mother to say something. Hippolyta took that moment to really look at her daughter. She wondered how she had missed this.

With a sigh, Hippolyta gathered Diana in her arms again and held her.

"Oh honey…"

* * *

Arizona placed the bags by the closet and turned in time to see the concern in her daughters face.

"Hey…it's nothing. Really. Had a bit of a bumpy ride on a mission. That's all." Arizona kissed the top of Epione's head hoping that would satisfy her. It didn't.

"Let me see, mom," Epione said as she took her mom's hand and guided her to the bed. She flipped the bedside lamp and gently examined the darkening bruise.

Seeing no other choice, Arizona let Epione poke and prod, occasionally wincing when her daughter touched a tender spot.

"So doc…what's the verdict?"

Epione pursed her lips and Arizona was struck dumb at how much she resembled her mother. Bright blue eyes held so much concern and wisdom; Arizona had to quickly look away.

"Mom…what re-"

"Epione," Arizona snapped. She watched Epione pull back, her expression of hurt written all over her caring face. Arizona mentally kicked her self.

"Bunny…I'm sorr-"

"Put some ice on that mom. It'll keep the swelling down."

And with that Epione turned and left the room. Arizona berated herself for her own short temper. The situation between Diana and herself had reached its breaking point earlier that week. Both decide that a little time away from Watchtower would do them some good.

Arizona didn't realize just how bad it had gotten until now. She had always prided herself on her patience, especially when it came to their rambunctious daughter. Arizona rubbed her hand over her tired face but winced again as she hit her bruise.

"Serves you right…," she mumbled as she got up and headed for the infirmary. She'd give Epione her space before she went after her. Then she needed to talk to Diana.

* * *

Io's day had finally ended. As much as she loved her work, she enjoyed a little time away from it every now and then.

She decided she would head to the beach for a swim. She wasn't surprised to see Epione sitting on a log looking out at the water. Io grinned and headed for the young girl.

"Figured I'd find you here," Io said with a bright grin as she got closer. She saw Epione quickly wipe her eyes and her grin faded.

"Little Miss…what happened?" Io lowered herself to the sand sitting next to Epione's feet. Io reached out and placed a gentle hand on Epione's knee.

Epione looked down at Io's hand and felt her vision blur. She scrunched her face as she felt another wave of tears fall. Io quickly scrambled to her knees and gathered Epione in her arms

Io let her cry. She murmured soothing words as she rubbed a hand along Epione's back. As her tears slowly dried, Epione pulled back slightly and wiped at her face.

"Are you alright Little Miss?" Io asked quietly.

Epione sighed and shook her head.

"My parents...they're here…," Epione closed her eyes and shook her head.

Io waited for Epione to continue.

"I know they were arguing again…"

"How do you know that? They just got he-"

Epione sighed heavily.

"Mom has a bruise on her face." The young girl gave Io a look.

"That could have been from-" Epione interrupted her friend.

"It was in the shape of an opened hand! Who else would do that? Mother is strong enough…"

Io felt her stomach lurch at the thought.

"Little Miss, you don't know that for certain," Io said desperately.

"Stop treating me like a child!"

Epione stood, poised to run but Io quickly grabbed the little girl before she could. She gently set her back onto the log, sat next to her and wrapped an arm around Epione's shoulder.

Io wrapped her arms around Epione tighter when she felt the girl struggle.

"I'm sorry Epione," said softly. Io closed her eyes as she felt Epione's shoulders shake. All the blacksmith could do was hold her young friend and let her cry for ever how long Epione needed.

* * *

The slight breeze in the air danced along Arizona's hair making it stand in different places. She had watched the interaction from afar and felt her eyes water. It was obvious her daughter was in pain but yet, she couldn't bring herself to head for the beach and console her. She felt the guilt weighing on her shoulders.

So instead, Arizona stuffed her hands into her pockets and backed away from the balcony and headed for the infirmary. She questioned how far Diana and herself had stumbled. When they had first met, they had fallen for each other hard. It wasn't normal by any standard.

Arizona's plane had crash landed on Themyscira. Then there was the matter of complete eradication by an overzealous demi god. And Arizona had found out that her grandfather had been one of big three gods that had dominated the universe for millennia's; which made her a demi god. And Arizona had to deal with _that_ in just a few short months.

No, it was most certainly not a normal beginning. Nor was it a normal life afterwards. Maybe this was reality rearing its ugly head. Their 'idyllic' life finally being shattering around them only to be replaced by cruel reality.

Arizona stopped and shook her head. She didn't want to believe that, couldn't believe that. Deep down, she truly loved Diana and their wonderful daughter. The rest was just…extra baggage.

But that still didn't explain how or why their marriage was starting to crack. Inhaling deeply, she squared her shoulders and headed for the infirmary just as her daughter ordered her to.

Diana and Arizona needed to find a way back to each other. For the sake of their daughter, they needed to find it fast…

* * *

Philippus quickened her steps. She had heard that Arizona and Diana had finally returned. The last few years, it had been hard for the pair to find a moment to return back to the island – Diana had taken a more active role in the League, much to Arizona's and Epione's dismay.

Philippus slowed as she spotted Arizona staring out towards the beach. She watched as her adopted daughter come to some sort of realization then head towards the infirmary.

Philippus' brows knotted together. Curious, she followed not knowing what she would find.

As she neared the infirmary, she heard the voice of their healer and Arizona.

"I wish you would just tell me what happened."

Arizona sighed.

"I already told you, Valete. The plane ran into some turbulence on the way back from a mission."

"I don't believe you." There was a slight pause before Arizona answered.

"Well…I'm sorry. But that's what happened. I don't care if you believe me or not but can I _please_ have an ice pack?"

Philippus could hear the strain in her voice. She decided it would be best to make herself known before things got out of hand.

Taking a breath, Philippus cleared her throat before fully stepping into the room. Both heads turned at the sound. Valete busing herself with the ice pack while Arizona felt her cheeks burn.

Philippus kept her eyes on Arizona's as she came to stand next to the other woman. She spied the darkened bruise on her daughter's cheek and clenched her teeth.

"Thank you Valete. That will be all." The healer knew when it was time to make herself unseen. Handing the ice pack to Philippus' outstretched hand, Valete quickly bowed before leaving the room.

Arizona swallowed nervously. She heard the older woman inhale deeply. Arizona lowered her head as Philippus moved to stand in front of her. The pilot felt her head being lifted gently. She saw the look that was in Philippus' eyes and Arizona could only shrug as tears started to fall.

Philippus gathered her into a warm embrace. Neither woman said anything. After a moment, they pulled back and Arizona felt her cheek cool as Philippus placed the ice back on her face.

"How long will you be staying?" Philippus asked quietly.

"Not sure. I still have to talk to Diana…and Epione."

Philippus nodded. "Stay for as long as you need to."

The pair stayed in the infirmary long after that with Arizona retelling her adopted mother all that had happened the last few years.

With each word, Philippus felt her chest ache for the two. But she didn't know how to help fix their marriage. She needed to speak with Hippolyta but for right now, she needed to just listen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See warnings in chapter 1

Hippolyta sighed internally. Earlier that evening, she had requested that Diana, Arizona and Epione have dinner with Philippus and herself. She hadn't really thought it through – she only wanted to find a way to fix what was broken.

But sitting here, watching her daughter and daughter in-law trying to have a 'normal' dinner in front of their daughter was painful. And her poor granddaughter; sitting uncomfortably in between the pair. There was only so much stale conversation one could handle.

Arizona, for her part, was doing her best to make things lighter. Making jokes, small talk, including Epione in their conversations. But it was obvious that things weren't as they should be.

"So…have you run Io ragged yet?" Arizona asked with a grin and a wink at her daughter. Epione just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Mom," Epione whined playfully. Arizona's grin was genuine. It was the only happy moment she allowed herself to have these days. As much as she loved Diana, her love for her daughter was something she would not relinquish for anything.

"Well…she did look a little… _tired._ "

Epione scrunched her nose as she laughed and playfully elbowed her mama.

"Epione! Please, be careful," Diana chided her daughter. Epione's grin died quickly as she slumped her shoulders.

"I'm sorry mother," she whispered softly. She quickly picked up her folk and ate quietly. Arizona glared silently at Diana, then wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and gave it a loving squeeze.

Diana cringed inwardly at the tone she had used.

"Maybe after dinner, you and I could play on the beach," Diana asked, softening her tone. Epione finished chewing her food before responding.

"No thank you mother. I'm a little tired," then turning to speak to her grandmother, "May I leave the table?" The little princess waited patiently to be dismissed. Hippolyta wanted to scream out but she held her tongue and gave the young girl a soft smile.

"Of course dear."

The former Queen stood up and held her arms out. The young girl stepped into the embrace and inhaled the comforting scent of her grandmother. Epione stepped out of the hug and smiled as Philippus squeezed her tight and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

Moving to her mama, Epione gave her a smile as she hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Bunny," her mama whispered. Epione gave her an extra squeeze letting her mama know she was ok.

Next Epione stepped up to her mother. Diana held her arms out, letting her daughter decide if she wanted to be hugged by her. Diana almost wept as Epione stepped into her arms and the pair hugged for long minutes.

Diana knelt down and hugged her daughter tighter.

"I love you Epione," Diana said softly. Epione, who had been resting her head on her mother's shoulder, nodded silently, fighting her tears.

Pulling back, Diana held Epione loosely around the waist and gently brushed her hair from her face.

"Maybe tomorrow you and I can do something fun. Would you like that?" Diana suggested hopefully. Epione chewed on her lower and nodded. Diana gave her daughter a sad smile and kissed her forehead.

And with that Epione turned and headed for her room. Arizona had to reign in her anger; it would do no one any good if she exploded. Instead she pulled out her chair and sat back down, not saying a word to one. She continued stabbing at her meal, not feeling very hungry.

Diana inhaled deeply and silently slid into her chair as did her mothers. She could feel the tension radiating off of Arizona and the stares from her parents.

For Philippus, she had to bite her tongue. She had promised Hippolyta that she wouldn't say anything…yet. She was upset that their children's arguments were affecting their granddaughter. She felt a hand on her forearm and looked over to see Hippolyta's eyes held tears in them.

With a slight nod, Hippolyta turned to Diana and Arizona.

"I think we need to talk."

* * *

 

Arizona ripped off her jacket and tossed it into the closet. She sat down at the foot of the bed and undid her shoes. She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair.

Both Diana and herself got quite the tongue lashing from Hippolyta over dinner. Probably a well-deserved tongue lashing; but in the end nothing was resolved. Issues still remained between them and she wondered if their marriage was worth saving.

Rubbing a hand over tired eyes, Arizona stood and stretched. She felt something fall at her feet and looked down to see what it was. Her breath caught as she picked up the photo.

It was of Diana, Arizona and a one year old Epione. All three had  huge smiles on their faces, Epione with her chubby little fingers holding both of her parent's cheeks, their faces pressed together. It was a beautiful day, the sun had been out and they had enjoyed their time together. Arizona sank back onto the bed. How far had they fallen since those early days?

So lost in her own thoughts, Arizona didn't hear Diana enter their room. Clearing her throat, the Amazon quietly made her way to their closet. Sighing, Diana picked up the jacket Arizona had tossed and hung it up.

Diana turned back and noticed her wife still hadn't moved. Arizona continued to star at the photo. Unsure of what to do, Diana slowly made her way to the other woman. She slowly sat down beside her and looked at the photo. The pair sat silently next to each other.

"How'd things get so…complicated between us?" Arizona asked quietly. She leaned forward, her forearms resting on her thighs. Diana didn't respond at first, her thoughts a jumbled mess.

"I…I don't know," Diana replied sadly. Arizona looked silently at her before staring back out at the night.

"We have to figure this out, Diana. Before the summer is through, we have to figure it out…"

"Or what?" Diana asked her heart in her throat.

"Diana…we can't keep doing this to each other…to Epione," Arizona said, her voice filled with so much sadness.

"I know," Diana replied as she let her tears fall. She felt Arizona lean close and gently kiss her on the cheek. Then Arizona wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her close, letting her cry.

After a moment, Arizona cleared her throat.

"I'll just check on Epione. Make sure she's ok." And without any other warning or waiting for a reply, Arizona let Diana go and got up. Diana felt a chill almost immediately at the loss of contact.

Diana watched Arizona walk out of their room before getting up and getting ready for bed. In the early years of their marriage, they would go through their nightly routine together. But as the years went on, they soon found themselves doing things without each other.

Diana pulled the covers down to their bed and climbed in. She never truly realized how much she missed the company of her wife until now.

* * *

 

Arizona was heading the short distance to her daughter's room when she saw her mother in-law leaving the room. Hippolyta glanced at her direction gave her a sad smile.

"How are you child?" Arizona smiled at the endearment. She stepped into the warm embrace as Hippolyta gave her a quick hug.

"I've…been better," Arizona replied. Hippolyta studied her daughter in-law for a moment before engulfing her in another hug.

"You will be always welcomed here, child," she whispered. Arizona, stunned, quickly gathered her wits and returned the hug.

"Thank you," Arizona said gruffly. She cleared her throat and stood to the side to let the former queen pass. She watched her go before quietly knocking. When she didn't receive a reply, Arizona took a peak into the room.

She saw her daughter huddled in the middle of her large bed. She appeared to be asleep but Arizona knew better. She quietly entered and made her way over to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"I know you're not a sleep Bunny," Arizona said softly. After a brief moment, Epione poked her head out from under the covers. Seeing it was just her mama, the little girl fully emerged. Arizona scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Epione.

"I'll try to be better mama," Epione sadly whispered. The cracks in Arizona's heart went deeper as she heard her daughter's words. Giving a squeeze, Arizona pulled back but didn't let her daughter go.

"You listen to me, young lady. Don't you dare change a thing about you," Arizona said calmly but firmly. She held a hand as her daughter protested. "No. I- _we_ want you to be our crazy, loud, funny, sweet loving girl. Understand? This… _thing_ between your mother and I, well, that's grown up stuff and it has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does! You always argue about me! And mother _hit_ you!" Arizona wasn't sure what to say to that. She pursed her lips and inhaled deeply.

"Ok…you're right. It is about you, but it's not what you think."

Epione looked up at her mama not believing a word.

"I don't believe you," Epione stated stubbornly.

Arizona thought for a moment before proceeding slowly.

"You want the truth?" Epione nodded.

"Your mother and I…we're…we are in a different place right now. We can't figure out how to…be a good team anymore. We're just …I don't know. We're just…different now," Arizona said slowly. Saying it out loud didn't help find a solution.

Epione watched her mom fight off some sort of realization she was having. She didn't want this for her parents. She didn't want this for herself. Reaching out, Epione crawled back into her mom's arms and held onto her.

Smiling, Arizona drew her daughter close.

"That does not mean that we don't love each other. We're just in different places right now. We'll figure it out. And it doesn't mean we love you any less. In fact, we love you so much more. You're one tough nut, Bunny. You know that? You're just as tough as the woman you were named after," Arizona said softly as she remembered her friend.

Epione smiled a little hearing the slight change in her mama's voice.

"Promise me you're not going to change anything about yourself."

Arizona pulled back once more and held her daughter's chin.

"You promise me, young lady."

Arizona held out her pinky on her free hand and waited. Epione curled her own pinky around her mama's and they both gave a squeeze. They smiled.

"We love you just like this, Bunny. Don't you ever change for anyone one. _Especially_ for us."

And with that, Arizona got up and kissed her daughter on top of her head. She helped tuck her in and wished Epione a good night.

Stepping outside, Arizona had a billion thoughts running through her head.

She didn't know where to begin. All she knew was that Diana and herself needed to get back to being a team. Their daughter needed them.

And Arizona was determined to do anything for their daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimer/warnings
> 
> Sorry for the delay. It's gotten a bit stressful in my everyday life. Not sure when I can update again but I will try. 
> 
> JrB

* * *

_**1 Week Later** _

Laughter drifted through the curtains. Diana stretched out her arms then rolled over. She immediately noticed Arizona was not with her. Diana rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

She heard laughter again and smiled. Over the course of the week, Arizona and herself had finally talked. They spent late nights talking about where they felt it all went wrong. Then they spent countless hours crying together. It wasn't until Arizona came up with a solution that would benefit them both but it certainly didn't make Diana happy.

...

" _Say something. Please."_

_Diana had her back to Arizona. She was staring out over the balcony, the light breeze making her hair dance around her shoulders._

" _I don't know what it is you want me to say," she finally answered. This was the first night they hadn't ended up fighting with each other since they got back to the island._

" _Say…say you'll think about it. That's all," Arizona pleased softly._

" _You leaving the League…how is that supposed to help the situation? We won't even be able to see each other at all when I'm scheduled to be there," Diana argued as she turned around and faced her wife._

_Arizona sighed and slumped her shoulders._

" _It's not working anymore. Working together up there…it's killing us…its hurting Epione."_

_Diana closed her eyes as she felt tears fall. "I know," she said quietly. She felt Arizona gently grasp her upper arms and pull her in._

_Diana in turn wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist._

" _I can leave the League…"_

" _What! No! You can't do that…you're too important to everyone."_

" _But you and our daughter are more important to me," Diana reasoned. Arizona was silent for a moment._

" _Just think about it sweetheart."_

* * *

 

And she had thought about it. And every night since then. Diana still hadn't made a decision. On the one hand, she wanted to continue as Wonder Woman for as long as she could; to carve out a path for her daughter one day. But on the other hand, she wanted to save their marriage and relationship with her daughter. Diana couldn't give 100 percent to her family _if_ she was Wonder Woman. And she couldn't give 100 percent if she was thinking of her family _while_ she was being Wonder Woman.

Sighing, Diana threw the covers off of her and stood. She stretched the kinks out of her back and shook her limbs to wake them. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on as she trudged to the entrance of their sleeping quarters.

Diana pulled back the heavy curtain and winched as the sun warmed her face. She smiled as she saw Arizona and their daughter being silly together.

When her presence was made known, Epione stopped what she was doing and stood with her hands neatly folded in front of her. She waited for her mother to speak first before saying anything. Arizona sighed quietly and stood next to her daughter. She placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at the girl.

Diana had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from crying. She had done that to her daughter…her _child_. Arizona was right. She was just a child, not something that needed to be trained to obey or to reach some unattainable goal.

Swallowing her guilt at her behaviour, Diana took several steps towards the pair and slowly knelt in front of her daughter. She reached out and gently tucked in a lock of hair that had gotten loose from the girls ponytail.

"Good morning little one," Diana spoke softly. She gave her daughter a gentle smile as she waited.

"Good morning mother. I'm sorry if I woke you," Epione replied. She no longer sounded like the girl she was a moment before and Diana internally berated herself for being the cause of that.

"That's alright. It was a delightful way to wake up."

There was an awkward pause between the two. Arizona winched as she waited. She continued to rub her daughter's shoulder in quiet support.

After a moment, Epione decided to make the first move.

"Grandmother and Grandma have asked us to join them for breakfast. Would that be alright?" She asked obediently. Again, Diana mentally chastised herself for dampening their daughter's beautiful spirit.

Diana smiled as brightly as she could and nodded.

"I would like that very much. Would you both like to wait for me? I just woke up and I need to wash up…if that's alright with you?" Diana asked hopefully.

Epione looked up at her mom who nodded.

"That would be a great idea. We could all go together. What do you think?" Arizona deferred to her daughter. She wanted to give her as much of a choice as she could.

Epione thought for a moment before nodding.

"I will be as quick as I can." Diana stood then and lovingly placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's head before rushing back into the room.

Arizona sensed that Diana needed a moment before leaving. Looking down at their daughter, Arizona gently nudged her towards their room.

"'Come on. How about we surprise mother by making the bed. That way she doesn't have to worry about that."

Epione nodded and quietly followed her mom. The pair worked quickly to straighten out the sheets and pillows.

"Sit here kiddo. I'll be right back. I just have to wash my hands before we go. Ok?" Again, Epione nodded silently and sat at the foot of the big bed.

Arizona made her way to their bathroom and softly cleared her throat before entering. She found Diana bracing herself at the sink and crying softly.

Without saying a word, Arizona wrapped her arms from behind and held Diana while she wept. After a moment, Diana inhaled deeply before turning around in Arizona's arms. She rested her head against the other woman's and both stood silently.

"You ok?" Arizona asked softly. Diana nodded as she wiped away the remaining tears.

"Thank you." Arizona nodded and gave Diana a tight smile.

"I'll…uh…I'll wait for you out side." And with that, Arizona quietly left her wife alone.

* * *

Hippolyta had asked the cook to prepare Epione's favorite breakfast: French toast. At first, the former queen had baulked at the idea but soon found herself craving more of the sweet flavored treat.

"You're humming, Lyta," Philippus whispered with a smile as she greeted her wife with a kiss.

Hippolyta huffed playfully as she wrapped her arms around her beloved.

"I am in a good mood this morning," she simply stated. Philippus just smiled and kissed her once more before looking around the table.

"I can see that," Philippus said, which earned her a playful swat. Before either woman could take their conversation further, Diana, Arizona and Epione entered the dining room speaking quietly to each other.

Epione was in between both parents and was listening intently at something that was being said by her mother. Hippolyta held her breath as she watched the pair. Slowly, Epione nodded and gave her mother a small smile. Hippolyta could see Diana's tense shoulders relax at the smile she was given.

For her part, Arizona stood silently behind Epione, hands resting gently on her daughter's shoulders in quiet support. Then Epione turned and smiled at both her grandparents.

"Good morning grandmother, grandma."

Hippolyta bit her tongue and smiled. Inwardly, she cried for this beautiful little girl. The former queen lowered herself so she could give a properly wrap her arms around her granddaughter.

"Good morning my beautiful child. How are you this morning?" Hippolyta asked as she gave Epione a tight squeeze. She pulled back enough to get a good look at the young girl's face.

Epione smiled politely.

"I'm doing well, thank you. Mother and I were just talking about heading to the market sometime after breakfast. I believe Peodarera has some fresh fruits already ripe enough to eat from the baskets," Epione answered dutifully. Arizona glanced over at Diana, who looked like she was about to cry.

"And don't forget swimming and fishing, honey. You might even get some weapons training if you have enough time before dinner," Arizona added for Diana's benefit.

Diana smiled a thank you to her wife, still unable to speak.

"Well then, we should get started on breakfast then. You'll need all your energy for the day," Philippus said as she opened her arms for a warm hug from Epione. As she stepped out from the hug, she guided her granddaughter towards the table.

She smiled as she watched the little girl's eyes light up.

"See something you like?" Hippolyta asked playfully. Epione nodded. "Well then…let's eat before it gets cold!"

Hippolyta pulled out Epione's chair and helped her get comfortable before heading to her chair. Philippus pulled out her wife's chair before settling into hers. Looking at Arizona and Diana, who were slowly making their way to their seats, Philippus suppressed a hopeful smile.

Arizona had reached out, out of habit, and slipped her hand into Diana's. For her part, Diana stumbled ever so slightly at feeling her wife's hand in hers. She couldn't remember the last time they had held hands. It had been so long. Diana felt her heart fill with a feeling she thought she had lost.

Looking down at their joined hands, Diana gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled. Arizona returned the gesture and led them to their seats.

Hippolyta and Philippus smiled at each other. There still may be hope.

* * *

Io hadn't gone to breakfast as per her usual routine. She had decided to step back and let Diana, Arizona and Epione have their family time. As much as she missed the company of Epione, Io wanted her to have as much time with her parents.

Hopefully the time the three of them spent together, would strengthen that bond. For Epione's sake.

"You've decided to hide."

Io whipped around to see Artemis leaning against her door way. Pursing her lips, Io turned to ignore the big red head.

"Ignore me all you want, Io. I'm not the one you disappointed by not showing up at breakfast," Artemis said as she pushed herself off the door frame and sauntered back out without a backward glance.

Io sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She had purposely ignored the invitation to breakfast. She wanted to go but something deep down had stopped her. Apart of her knew the reason but Io would not allow herself to acknowledge it. She refused to acknowledge it.

Shaking herself out of this predicament, Io continued to work. She hoped if she ignored the issue long enough, it would pass.

* * *

"What's wrong honey?"

After breakfast, Diana and Epione decided to walk to the market first before heading to the training grounds for some fun. Arizona had excused herself, citing she had a few errands to run. Epione hid her disappointment as she nodded and watched her mamma quickly leave the room.

Her grandparents also excused themselves but promised to join the pair later. Diana had looked down at her daughter and felt a stab of hurt course through her. Diana had pasted on a bright smile as she suggested they head for the market.

So here they were, mingling with the rest of the inhabitants of the island. Despite being 13 years old, Epione occasionally reached out to take hold of her mother's hand. Diana would gently give it a squeeze letting her daughter know she was still here.

Epione looked up at her mother and sighed.

"Nothing mother," she said unconvincingly. Diana arched a brow.

"Are you sure? You could have fooled me," Diana replied with a gentle smile, taking the sting out of her words. Epione bit her lower lip and looked away. Diana heard her daughter sigh deeply before she turned to look at her.

"She didn't come," Epione said quietly. Diana was surprised as well when the blacksmith hadn't showed up this morning.

"I'm sure she had a very good reason for not attending, sweetheart."

Epione didn't respond at first. She looked to the left and saw Peodarera waving over to her.

"Look mother! Peodarera has so much fruit in her hut!" Diana smiled at the happiness that Epione had in her smile. Diana let the issue that had been bothering her daughter go…for the moment. She let Epione drag her over to Peodarera's little hut.

"Hello princess!" Peodarera said as she gathered the little girl in her arms. Epione laughed.

"Hi Peodarera! It smells so wonderful in here. What is?" Epione said as she inhaled deeply. Diana laughed as she watched to two friends talk.

"Hello Diana. Please, come in!" Then turning to her friend, Peodarera picked up an exotic looking fruit, a cross between a mango and an apple, and took a slice from it. She handed a piece to Epione, who thanked her friend and took a bite.

Peodarera waited anxiously as Epione finished. Diana laughed softly at the pair.

"Well?"

Epione smiled brightly.

"It is…divine! What is it?" Peodarera smiled and handed Epione the rest of the fruit.

"It's a type of mango. Kensington Pride. Your parents brought a few back with them a few years ago and we've been harvesting them since," Peodarera said with a smile.

"I'm glad they've turned out so…delicious," Diana said with a smile. Peodarera smiled in return. She turned and handed Epione a bag.

"Here, take this with you. In case you get hungry." Peodarera quickly waved a hand as Diana opened her mouth to refuse. "Please. Epione loves them, and it would make me happy that she is happy." Diana finally conceded. Epione thanked her friend profusely as she and her mother left the hut.

The pair made their way towards the training grounds when Diana had an idea.

"How about we head to the beach instead? We can try a bit of fishing or how about we go swimming?"

Epione smiled and nodded. Diana grinned and held her hand out. Epione slipped her hand into hers and the two made their way to the beach.

* * *

Arizona watched from the outside as Io kept herself busy. She knew her daughter had requested Io join them for breakfast. And when she didn't show Epione had done her best to hide her distress.

Shaking her head, Arizona entered the shop and went towards the back where Io was. If the blacksmith knew she was there, she was hiding it well.

Clearing her throat, Arizona shoved her hands into her pockets. The hammering stopped. Arizona heard the other woman sigh heavily. She placed her tools onto the table a few feet from her before she turned.

"Hello Arizona," Io said, her voice laced with guilt. Arizona gave her a tight smile before moving further into the room.

"You weren't at breakfast," Arizona stated. She wanted to give Io the benefit of a doubt. Maybe she did have something more important that kept her from joining them for their early morning ritual.

"No I wasn't," Io replied with no further reasoning. She was feeling restless for some reason and she busied herself by tidying up her work bench. Arizona watched the other woman for a moment.

Arizona had a suspicion as to why Io hadn't joined them this morning. Although it did irk her a little bit; she even understood Io's reason for staying away, but she didn't want the only friend her daughter had to hurt her by being emotionally distant.

When it was obvious Io wasn't going to provide an explanation, Arizona sighed heavily. She rubbed the back of her neck tiredly.

"This isn't going to be a daily occurrence is it, Io? Because if it is, you had better stay the _hell_ away from her. For good. You are my friend Io but I will not allow you to disappoint her any further."

Arizona stood tall not allowing to back down when Io turned and glared at her. They stared at each other as if challenging the other to look away. In the end Io was the first to glance away.

She closed her eyes and nodded silently.

Arizona tried to hide her disappointment at the lack of response. She turned to leave but left Io with something to ponder.

"I hope you can figure…whatever it is…you're feeling. If not for Epione, then for yourself."

With that, Arizona turned and left Io.

* * *

Diana and Epione dried themselves off after their swim. The decided to skip fishing and head for the training grounds.

With a little bit of coaxing, Diana was able to guide the conversation towards their earlier discussion.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Diana asked. Epione shook her head as she spoke.

"No mother," Epione said then quickly added, "honest. Io has been nothing but respectful. I know she is busy and doesn't always want to spend her time with me. And I accept that," the young girl finished sadly. Diana felt her heart break hearing the sadness in her daughter's voice.

"Besides, I will be busy with high school when we get back. I'm sure that will take up most of my time anyways." Epione would have turned to head up the path that lead to the training grounds, but Diana stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you in a hurry to grow up so fast?" Epione saw how sad her mother became. She really didn't mean to do that.

"I'm not mother. I just know that I have other responsibilities now."

Diana couldn't hide her worry anymore. She bent slightly at the waist and gently cupped her daughter's face.

"Please just stay thirteen for the time being," Diana said with a small smile.

"Mother," Epione playfully whined. Diana smiled and drew her daughter into a hug.

"I love you honey. Please never forget how much," Diana whispered into her daughter's hair. Epione nodded silently as she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and squeezed.

Pulling back, Diana grabbed their bags and slung it over her shoulder.

"Come on. I think we can still catch Artemis at the training grounds."

And with that mother and daughter headed down the path.

* * *

Later that evening, as everyone had retired for the night, Diana and Arizona got ready for bed together. It wasn't lost on the pair that they hadn't done such a simple task together in a long while. It made Diana smile as she brushed her hair off her shoulders and slipped into her night gown.

Arizona watched Diana's back for a moment. As always, her breath was taken away by the simple beauty of her wife. Just then, Diana turned around and caught Arizona staring. Smiling, Diana made her way to her side of the bed and helped Arizona pull the covers down.

"What?" she asked as she gracefully sat down onto the bed. Arizona shrugged, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Nothing." Arizona slipped into bed, her back resting against the headboard. Diana turned and eyed her wife and smiled knowingly.

"So…where did you run off too after breakfast?" Diana copied Arizona as she pushed herself up to sit against the headboard. She turned her head so she could see her wife.

Shrugging, Arizona shimmied closer until they were both shoulder to shoulder.

"Spoke to Io. How was your day? I didn't see any angry tears from either of you when you both returned." Diana gave her a look but shook her head and smiled.

"It was…interesting. We may have to be careful though," Diana said playfully as she snuggled closer. Arizona smiled and laced her fingers with Diana's.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Our daughter is quite skilled with a bow and arrow."

Groaning, Arizona ran a hand through her hair.

"Remind me to kill Artemis."

Diana laughed and leaned in to kiss Arizona's cheek. The pair remained silent for a moment.

"What did Io say?" Diana asked softly. Arizona remained quiet as she gathered her thoughts.

"Nothing," Arizona replied with a heavy sigh. Diana slowly began to slowly message her wife's thigh, attempting to sooth her. Leaning over, she kissed Arizona's shoulder then laid her head against it.

"What would you have done if she said otherwise?"

Arizona stared straight out the window. She wasn't sure how she would have reacted.

"I'm not ready for this. She's only thirteen, Diana."

Diana smiled knowingly. Arizona lifted her arm and drew Diana to her. They both slid lower onto the bed. Diana curled herself into Arizona's warm frame. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It had been a long time since they did this.

"We'll get through this, Arizona. Together." Feeling Arizona nod, Diana rested her head in the crook of her wife's neck, her arm wrapped around her waist.

Both women closed their eyes, sleep engulfing them.

* * *

Io stood a few yards away from Epione's room. She looked longingly at the door. Then just as quickly she turned away and headed for the beach. Finding a large log, Io fell onto it and covered her face in her hands.

She shook her head angrily. She shoved a hand through her short hair in frustration. She did not know what to do with these emotions. She wanted her solitude back. She needed to figure this out. Io stared out at the waves that rolled in then back out.

Io lowered her head as she came to a decision. It pained her but she would not allow this to go any further. No longer would she join the little princess, nor indulge the child's every whim.

This is what she wanted. Her solitude. She did not need the trappings of these emotions.

So why did it hurt so much?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. I know that it’s been awhile. A lot of big changes have happened between the last update and now. I’ve done my best to keep up with all my updates. 
> 
> This one is a bit shorter than my usual stuff. I’m experiencing major writers block at the moment. I may not be able to update for a while – I’m getting prepared to move out of my old home of 17 years and into a new townhouse. So finding time to write will have to come second for the moment. Thank you for sticking around this long. I really do hope to return to this very soon. And always, your readership is appreciated. 
> 
> Much love,  
> JrB
> 
> Disclaimer: See chapter one.

It had been several weeks since Diana and Epione had their fun. And it appeared that their relationship was slowly on the mend. They still had their minor disagreements but it was nothing like before.

Diana and Arizona were slowly getting back to the place where they had been many years ago. Everyone on the island saw the slight changes and did what they could to encourage it. Hippolyta and Philippus had babysat Epione a few nights so the pair could have their ‘adult’ time. Even Athena, Alindra and their little girl had offered to watch Epione a few times.

Their ‘adult’ time mostly consisted of quiet walks on the beach, both speaking softly to the other. They reminisced about the times they had spent on the island. Slowly they were getting to know the other once again.

This night was no different. They walked barefoot along the sand, fingers intertwined. They were both quiet, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Diana’s thin skirt danced around her legs as she walked along.

Arizona inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes and let the light breeze surround her. She smiled as she opened her eyes. She stopped walking and gently tugged at Diana’s hand.

Diana turned curiously and waited for Ari to speak. She wrapped her arms around Arizona’s waist, pulled her in gently and waited.

“Do you ever think about having another one?” Arizona asked softly. If Diana was surprised, she didn’t show it.

“Another child?” At Arizona’s slight nod, Diana thought for a moment before answering.

“Sometimes. I wonder if we had another child while Epione had been younger, she wouldn’t have been so lonely,” Diana said sadly.

Epione had once told her, while on one of their excursions together into town, that she had often felt alone in the Watchtower while both parents had been off saving the world. That had made Diana terribly sad. They had done that to their little girl.

“Hey, we did the best we could,” Arizona replied as she lovingly cupped Diana’s cheek.

Diana smiled tenderly and leaned in to place a kiss on her wife’s lips.

“I know. It still makes me sad that we didn’t even notice it.”

The two were quiet still wrapped up in the embrace. The ocean lapped around their feet but neither really noticed. Arizona drew Diana closer and rested their foreheads together.

“Do you want another one?” Arizona asked. Diana was silent for a moment.

“I…I don’t know,” she replied softly. She felt tears fill her eyes as she closed them, trying to turn her head away. Arizona cupped both of her cheeks and gently turned her face towards hers.

She kissed each closed eyelids then held Diana close once more.

“It’s ok. Please don’t cry. I don’t know why I even asked.”

Diana smiled through her tears and kissed Arizona again.

“Because you have a big, wonderful heart. But having a baby for the sake of having one isn’t the smartest idea,” Diana said sadly.

"I know…I know,” Arizona said almost dejectedly.

The two stood silently on the beach letting the sand and water wade through their toes.

“I never want to leave here,” Arizona said quietly after a moment. Diana nodded silently.

It wasn’t the first time either one of them made that statement during their visit. They had both found themselves questioning whether or not they should return to the league. They were both at a crossroads and weren’t sure how to proceed.

During their stay on the island, the couple both acknowledged that they had felt this way for some time but neither of them had wanted to admit it. And they recognized that this was the cause of the breakdown in their marriage.

Diana pulled back and rubbed her nose against Arizona’s.

“We should head back. It’s getting late,” she said softly. Arizona nodded and gathered Diana to her as they made the trek back to the palace.

* * *

“Epione! Please be careful! Don’t break your mother’s back!” Diana exclaimed playfully as she watched her daughter jump and climb onto Arizona’s back. The girl just giggled as her mama did her best to hoist her up.

“Hey! I’m not that old!” Arizona cried out. She threw a wink at Diana who just shook her head. The pair laughed when they heard their daughter’s laughter. Arizona held out a hand and Diana took it.

“Let’s go into town or something. It’s a beautiful day. Why waste it staying in the palace?”

Diana was about to refuse but she took one look at the two faces that meant so much to her and she didn’t have the strength to decline. Smiling brightly, Diana nodded.

“Alright. What are we planning?”

Arizona couldn’t stop smiling. She was happy. Diana was happy. And their daughter was laughing…sounding very much like the little girl she was before.

“Who knows! We’re going on an adventure! Maybe there’ll be dragons that need to be slayed!” Arizona replied with a laugh. She held on to Diana’s hand as she playfully bounced Epione on her back.

“Let’s go mother! I can hear the dragons!” Epione cried out happily. Diana threw her head back and laughed. She followed the pair and played along. It was going to be an adventure indeed.

Collapsing onto the sand, Arizona let out a groan. Diana and Epione laughed as they watched her struggle to sit up.

“Laugh now. In a few years this is going to be you,” Arizona huffed pointedly at her daughter. Epione fell next to her mama. Diana followed suit and lovingly wrapped an arm around her wife.

She leaned in and kissed Arizona’s cheek.

“Don’t worry. I’ll still love you’re old bones,” Diana said with grin. She laughed out loud at the look Arizona had given her. Epione had climbed unto her mama’s lap and cuddled.

“Yeah, mama. I’ll love both of you…even when you both get old!”

Arizona fiend shock while Diana and Epione laughed.  

“Oh really!” With that, Arizona unleashed a tickle attack on her daughter. Epione squealed in delight. Diana played along and started her own attack on Arizona. Soon it was a free for all.

Unbeknown to them, a few of the island residents stopped and watched the trio. They smiled at what they saw.

At the palace, Hippolyta leaned back against Philippus and smiled. The pair stood silently and soaked up the sounds of laughter. It had been a long time coming.

* * *

Diana shifted the toddler on her hip. The baby gave her a toothy grin as she laid her head on Diana’s shoulder. The older woman smiled and placed a kiss on the little girl’s head.

Arizona was sitting next to Alindra as they watched Athena listen with rapt attention as Epione told her tall tale. The trio had found their way to Athena’s and Alindra’s home after their adventures on the beach. It had been awhile since they visited.

Arizona stole a quick glance at her wife. She inhaled sharply as she watched Diana speaking softly with the toddler on her hip. Alindra hid her smile as she watched Arizona.

“Time for bed little one,” Alindra said softly as she held her hands out for her daughter to climb into.

“Noooo,” the little girl replied as she tried to wriggle her way out of her mother’s arms.

Epione smiled brightly as she came over to where the grown-ups now stood and held her arms out. Sophie easily climbed into Epione’s arms. The little girl wrapped her arms around Epione’s neck and looked up.

“Come on…I’ll read you a story,” Epione bribed playfully. Little Sophie leaned back and crossed her tiny arms over her chest and shook her head.

“Two stories…” Epione countered. Sophie thought for a moment before sighing in defeat. Epione turned to her parents and smiled.

“I’ll be right back.” And with that she marched little Sophie to her room.

“She’s so natural,” Alindra said wistfully. Athena wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and kissed the back of her head.

Diana and Arizona glanced at each other.

“Yeah…she is…” Arizona said softly.

“Have you thought about having another one?” Alindra asked innocently. Arizona was about to reply but Diana beat her to it.

“We’ll see,” she said softly. Arizona looked back at Diana who just leaned in and kissed her wife on the cheek. Athena took note of the surprised expression on her cousin’s face and hid a knowing smile. Although she was no longer a goddess, she was still privy to certain information…thanks to her sister Aphrodite.

The adults quietly continued to speak as the waited for Epione to arrive. After 20 minutes the little girl finally re-emerged. She carefully closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar and made her way to her parents on soft feet.

“She had me tucking in her stuffed animal family into bed with her,” Epione said by way of explanation as she slid next to her mother. Diana smiled at her and gave her loving squeeze.

“That’s alright honey. Did you have fun?”

Epione looked up at her mother and smiled.

“Yes I did. Can we do it again?” Diana nodded and smiled.

“Ok, ladies. It’s time to go,” Arizona said as she ushered both Diana and Epione towards the door. She turned back and addressed her cousin and Alindra, “thank you for letting us stop by. Sophie is getting so big.”

Athena smiled and opened her arms to gather Arizona into a hug.

“You are always welcomed her, cousin.” Athena stepped back to let Alindra say her goodbyes.

As the couple watched Diana, Arizona and Epione head for the palace, Alindra turned in her wife’s arms.

“What was that all about?” She asked lazily. Alindra slid her arms around Athena’s waist and tucked her head under her chin. She heard the slight rumble of laughter from Athena’s chest and looked up.

“Nothing my love. Nothing… _yet_ ,” Athena said cryptically. Alindra just rolled her eyes and gently tugged on Athena’s hand.

“Time for bed. We have a few hours of sleep before our little princess wakes up.”

Athena let herself be pulled towards the room they both shared and smiled. She will never tire of this life.

This was where she was meant to be.


End file.
